indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Я - Бог
1 "I am God" (Books) "I am God" (Conversations, 1968 - 1974) "I am God" (Conversations, 1975 - 1977) "I am God" (Lectures, BG) "I am God" (Lectures, other) "I am God" (Lectures, SB) "I am God" (Letters) 2 As soon as we make mistake that "I am the Lord, I am the Supreme," then this illusory energy entraps us. This is also illusion. This is the last snare of illusory energy, that "I am God" Bhaktivinoda Thakura was magistrate, and one person in Orissa, he declared himself that "I am Visnu"... I am the lord of all I survey 3 He's so shameless that he says that "I am God." God is so cheap. Means I am God means A A karmi, he is thinking that "I am poor man. If I become rich man, I will be happy." He is thinking in that way. Jnani is thinking that "Poor and rich doesn't matter. I am Brahman. I am spirit soul. If I merge into the Supreme Brahman I will be happy" Acyuta means infallible. God cannot be entrapped by maya. The Mayavadi philosopher says that "I am God. Now I am under illusion of maya. I have forgotten myself, that I am God, and by meditation I shall become God." This is all nonsense Although the living entity is always being kicked by the stringent laws of material nature, he still thinks, "I am God" because of ignorance As soon as somebody says that "I am God," you shall immediately take him as dog, not God At least in India, it has become a fashion, that everyone is coming out and he declares himself, "I am God. I am God." As if the God has become a very cheap thing, and it can be had in the market, wherever you go B Because of his increased sexual power, the man thinks himself stronger than ten thousand elephants and considers himself most perfect. Indeed, illusioned and intoxicated by false pride, he thinks himself God, ignoring impending death D Demons proudly declare, "Who is God? Why, I am God! When I can illegally manipulate funds and become so wealthy that I can enjoy everything in this world, then I am indeed Almighty God" E Egoism means that without having the qualification, one declares that "I am God" Even according to historical references, Krsna's activities are most uncommon. Krsna has affirmed, "I am God," and He has acted accordingly Everyone is coming out and he declares himself, "I am God. I am God." As if the God has become a very cheap thing, and it can be had in the market, wherever you go. You see? That is not the thing. God is not so cheap thing E cont. Everyone wants to become God, imitator. Imitation. Therefore they say, "Why Krsna shall be alone God? I am God" G God is one. There cannot be two. So if I think I am God, then everyone is also God, so God becomes plural, so there is not God. God is one. Therefore, God is great, we are small. In quality we are one Guru does not accept, although he is worshiped like Krsna, he never accepts that "I am Krsna." That is our parampara system. Sisya has to accept guru as Krsna, but guru will never accept that he is Krsna. This is our relationship Guru means the faithful servant of God. That is guru. So you have to first of all test that "Are you faithful servant of God?" If he says, "No, I am God," oh, kick him on his face immediately. That "You are rascal. You have come to cheat us" H He feels some sickness. Immediately he has to call greater God, physician. And he's claiming, "I am God." We don't want such kind of God, manufactured God. We want real God Here and there, there were signs of all sorts, like "Be still and realize I am God'' - what is this, by becoming silent and still one becomes God? I I don't say it is my movement. Neither do I say that I am God. I am simply speaking of the established movement I don't teach them that I am God. I never taught. I always teach them I am servant of God, you are also servant If I say I'm God and somebody accepts me as God, then he's a foolish man. They do not know what is meaning of God In the material conception, one falsely thinks himself the lord of all he surveys, and therefore he is always troubled by the threefold miseries of life K Krsna has affirmed, "I am God," and He has acted accordingly. Mayavadis think that everyone can claim to be God, but that is their illusion, for no one else can perform such extraordinary activities as Krsna M Meher Baba. He had came. And he did not know that he is going to meet with some motor accident, and still he claimed that he's God Men often dare claim to be God, or Krsna. One should not be misled by such meaningless claims O Only due to ignorance does a person think, "I am a demigod," "I am a human being," "I am a dog," "I am a cat," or, when the ignorance is still further advanced, "I am God" Our relationship with God or Krsna is always existing, but when there is some intervention, maya, then we think, "There is no God" or "I am God," like that S "So 'ham" does not mean "I am God." I am God-ly - I am part and parcel of God Sai Baba, he also says, "I am Bhagavan." Therefore he's bogus. How you can say yourself that you are Bhagavan, God? What is your power? So many rascals, they declare that "God, I am God." That is the last snare, Mayavada So many things I am thinking, puffed-up. "I don't care for God. I am God." All right. At the time of death, are you God? T The Hare Krsna movement, or Krsna consciousness movement, is the only light for the foolish living entities who think either that there is no God or that if God exists He is formless and they themselves are also God The identity of the self as being unconnected with the Supreme Self, the Lord, is also illusion, and the false claim "I am the Supreme" is the last illusory snare of the same maya, or the external energy of the Lord The man thinks himself stronger than ten thousand elephants and considers himself most perfect. Indeed, illusioned and intoxicated by false pride, he thinks himself God, ignoring impending death T cont. The Mayavadi philosopher says that "I am God, but I have forgotten myself, that I am God." So how God can forget? Here it is the evidence. How God can forget? If you forget, then you are not God, immediately. There is no other argument The Mayavadi philosopher teaches the philosophy of tat tvam asi, saying, "You are the same as God." He forgets that tat tvam asi applies in terms of the marginal position of the living entity, who is like sunshine The mayayapahrta-jnana class of men are self-made "Gods." Such men think that they themselves are God and that there is no need of worshiping any other God The so-called liberation of thinking oneself God is that last reaction of avidya by which the living entity is entrapped The whole world is going on that "There is no God" or "God is dead" or "Can you show me God?" And "I am God by meditation," "This way," "That way." This is going on There are so many so-called swamis. They are coming, and they are preaching that "You are God. I am God." Then who is God? Everyone is God? No. Therefore you will find in the Vedic literature definition of God There are some men who claim to become Isvara, to become God. If somebody says, "I am God," or "I am controller," we have no objection. But if somebody says that "I am supreme God," or "supreme controller," then we have got objection There is a class of men akin to Mayavadi philosophers who misinterpret the aham brahmasmi and so'ham Vedic mantras to mean, "I am the Supreme Brahman" and "I am identical with the Lord" There is no God. God is dead. I am God. You are God. So many Gods are loitering in the street. Why you are finding out God? These are so many statements. So God has become so cheap These societies, those who are claiming that "I am God. You are God. Everyone God" - God has become so cheap that everyone is God - you immediately should know he's a rascal number one. Immediately They (in the Vaikuntha planets) have no revolutionary spirit: "Oh, why shall I serve You? I am also God." This is revolutionary. These things are not there. The so-called rascal declaring oneself that "I am God," no They do not believe in God. "Everyone is God. I am God, you are God, he is God, everyone is God. So whatever law you give yourself, that becomes your religion." This is going on. So God is not so cheap that you become God, I become God, he becomes God This another rascal came, that "I am God." If you are God, so why you have become dog? They say it is lila U Unfortunately, the demons do not even acknowledge the gifts from Krishna, and they talk nonsense that there is no God, God is dead, I am God, and similar things W We are embarrassed with the material miseries of life. That has not been solved. The major questions have been set aside. Simply by thinking that "There is no God. We are God. Science is everything," oh, do you think that is advancement of knowledge? No What is this prayer? "Give me a little bread"? Of course, it is better than the rascals who are atheists. They do not approach God. They say, "Oh, what is God? I am God. I shall, by economic development, I shall create so many breads." When God says, "Let there be creation," millions of planets, immediately created. That is God. Not that cheap God, "I am God." In your country they come, and you become cheated. We don't accept such cheap God Why I have accepted this body which I do not want? What kind of God I am? So the whole world is full of these ideas. So this movement is a revolutionary movement, Krsna consciousness Without knowing the supreme position of the Lord. Cheaply they select God. God has become so cheap. "I am God, you are God." What is the meaning of God? Do you know? If I am God, you are God, then what is the meaning of God? Y Yes. The rascal Sai Baba says, "I am God." You can find out rascal mahatma, simply by changing dress, without Krsna consciousness, declaring himself as God or Krsna. Kick on their face. Krsna is different from all these rascals http://vaniquotes.org/wiki/Category:"I_Am_God"